External Skeleton System
An E.S.S, better known as an Exoskeleton, is a complex body-mounted device that greatly enhances the natural abilities of the individual wearing it. They saw use by military forces of both ErrorLandia and the Blitzer Alliance. History Blitzer Alliance Blitzerians are cybernetic-insectoids, so the exoskeleton is very important to them, as they maintain their abilities, shape, and indistinguishable speed. To put it into simpler terms, Blitzerians need an exoskeleton just as much as humans need their skeletons, and would be far less capable without them. When Blitzerians came to Earth, they had anticipated it to be a dangerous place. They then saw the development of the Blinconic Exoskeleton, an artificial spine that allowed the Blitzerians to survive the potential dangers of Earth. This was the very first exoskeleton that was ever finalized, and helped save hundreds of thousands of lives. Empire of ErrorLandia While ErrorLandians are indeed humans, their numbers were extremely limited during the Falantan Civil War, so every life counted. This led to the development of body armor years beyond that of the Confederation, which was made standard-issue for their basic infantry divisions. Shortly before the turning point in the war, the first prototype exoskeletons saw use by a team of Commandos, and did not disappoint. These exoskeletons would see use until the end of the civil war. Once ErrorLandia took up arms with the KyleLandian Empire, they came into contact with the Blitzer Alliance’s engineers, who had already devised technological exoskeletons many years prior. With their help, they revised the standard issue exoskeletons to meet newer, higher standards. These standards are what allowed the next-generation exoskeleton to see improvements across the board. Abilities There’s no doubt that exoskeletons are the future of warfare. Vigorous training is no longer the only necessary component to what makes a good soldier, and now is determined by what technology is available to them. An exoskeleton is designed with a focus on the abilities of the individual wearing it. Some abilities given by exoskeletons include... * Downright superhuman strength. The ErrorLandians believed that being able to carry a multiplication of your own weight is very useful to have. This kind of strength allows a person to be able to push boulders and lift small vehicles by themselves, and makes them very hard to match in melee combat, especially with a Tesla Sword. * Faster running speeds. While humans can be raised to be fast runners (See also: Usain Bolt), the fact that this allows for faster movements is one of several cherries on top. It is possible to run as fast as a tiger or bear while wearing it, but it is bound to tire out the wearer quickly. * Better protection from physical harm. It should be the armor’s job to stop bullets, but it’s the exoskeleton’s job to make sure your bones don’t break in the process of getting shot. * Being able to carry more over a longer distance. It also helps the wearer recuperate if they get petered out and have to stop. This makes milk runs from one point to another that much easier. All of these and more are what allow exoskeletons to improve on whoever wears them.